


Hold my Hand

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [6]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark edward fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, septiplier away! - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tag, hand holding, idk wth to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes holding hands with someone so special?</p><p>Mark knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand

Holding hands with someone you love is special.

The first few times, you have to have the nerve and braveness to intertwine your fingers with theirs. You don't know if they'll be comfortable with it or if your hands are too sweaty or if they're just not in the mood. However, most people take the risk anyway. Some people touch the top of the wrist with their fingertips and slide down their palm, some people just grab. The amount of delicacy is unique to each and every person. It makes you identifiable. Then there's the amount of pressure. Do you squeeze their hand or barely hold on? Do you have a uniform amount of it, or do you vary it? Whatever you do, it's your own signature. It's a way of showing love and care. That's why people love doing it and why people love it when they feel their partner's hand.  
Then there's the reaction. Do you carry on with the previous activity without mentioning it or do you look at their face waiting for the gratitude or awkwardness? Maybe it depends on the situation. Maybe it depends on your mood or even theirs. 

Holding hands is a way of careful contact with another person to show support. Just a little nudge that says, "Hey, I'm here and I love you,". It's a gesture we have developed over time to say those unspoken words. It's also a gesture that it normally welcome in most situations. If you're falling asleep for example, or if you're upset. A hand is seen as that sweet comfort that lets you know who's there. It means more than a shake of a hand or pat on the back. Like I said before, it's special. 

It can make your heart flutter and it can make your heart relax. It's something small that can mean so much. After some time, you grow much more at ease with people. After some time, you don't need to look for a reaction because you already know what it is. There's that guarantee of no awkwardness. There's a guarantee of thanks, even if it's unspoken. Sometimes, less is more. That quick meaningful look can be worth more than any words. Actions speak louder than words.

Why am I writing this? Well, Mark was in a bit of a pickle. He loved, no adored, Jack to bits and he wanted to show it but he just didn't know how. They were in public with many of their close YouTube friends. Simply saying the words often meant less than he wanted after repeating the 3 worded phrases so often. Therefore, something had to be done. He couldn't outright snog him, that would be a step too far. Sneaking off would be too obvious and kill the aura Mark was experiencing. So, Mark decided, holding hands would be the perfect sign. The boys didn't do it very often so Mark knew it would mean a lot. As gently as he could, Mark's hand slotted into Jack's. Unaware of the whole thought process occurring before this Jack was pleasantly surprised and an enchanting smile spread across his face before glancing at Mark. The glance lasted less than a second but Mark saw what it meant.

"I love you too, you goof."


End file.
